


kumapit ka (sana)

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Priests, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Character Development, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, More angst, Post-Break Up, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Sakuatsu centric, Second Chances, Seminarista Miya Atsumu
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Sa hinaba-haba daw nga prusisyon, sa simbahan pa rin sila tutuloy. Iyon ang alam ni Atsumu buong buhay niya. Ngunit sampung taon ang lumipas, nauna pa rin si Atsumu sa simbahan. Hindi para pakasalan si Kiyoomi kundi maglingkod sa Diyos.Dahil ilang taon na itong nahuli pagkatapos siyang iwanan ni Kiyoomi na nakabitin sa ere, kasama ang pangakong inilaan ni Atsumu para sa pinakamamahal.Wala na bang makakapantay at 'di na ba dapat pang maghintayAko lang ba ang nagkasala?Kumakapit sa natitirang sana?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	kumapit ka (sana)

**Author's Note:**

> ito na naman ang mala-artista notes ko. to the light of this fic, mama tine. thank you for helping me out and holding my hand dahil pinaka-challenging 'tong isulat for me. you made me rethink of my life choices chz. pero thank you always for being the voice of reason dahil ang daming butas pero naayos natin <3
> 
> this was supposed to be a joke lang noong una, di ko alam na na-attached na ako ng sobra. kalokohan lang namin ni summer at caero si father atsumu pero pinaluha ako nito. so thank you miss ma'am! Thank you rin kay rice for your wonderful inputs, kay ate grace and Kit as well <3 and kay cynds na nasa hit list na ako haha.
> 
> you know me for my bold fics hahaha pero I promise you, I can write wholesomeness too!! haha pambawi ko sa mga kabastusan ko the past weeks. pls, kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito sakuatsu and osaaka nation <3 
> 
> i hope you will cry with kiyoomi and atsumu, and fall in love with the beauty of forgiveness, second chances and eternal love. <3

_"Naniniwala ka ba sa sinasabi ng matatanda? Kay haba man daw ng prusisyon, sa simbahan pa rin ang tuloy?"_

_"Sa simbahan naman talaga ang tuloy natin, Tsumu. Puwera na lang kung hindi ka sigurado?"_

_"Alam mo, sigurado ako kung maghihiwalay man tayo, hindi na talaga ako maghahanap ng ibang magiging boyfriend. Baka nga magpari na lang ako kesa makita kang masaya sa piling ng iba."_

_Nakanguso si Atsumu habang nakatingin kay Kiyoomi, naghihintay ng sasabihin nito._

_Malapit na silang mag-kolehiyo, sa darating na Hunyo. Ilang linggo bago sila mag-martsa sa pagtatapos ng hayskul at ilang buwan ang nalalabi bago lisanin ni Kiyoomi ang Barrio nila habang maiiwan si Atsumu doon, hindi pupunta sa malayo dahil hindi siya kayang ipadala ng pamilya sa Maynila._

_"Tapos kapag nag-pari ka paano kaya 'yon, kanino na ako magpapakasal kung pari ka na? Sabi mo sa simbahan ang tuloy, di ba!"_

_"Ah, si irog! Masyado akong pinakikilig. Halika ka nga rito!"_

_Gumulong si Kiyoomi sa papag ni Atsumu at hinuli niya ang tingin ng nobyong nagpipigil ng tawa, "Huli ka, Omi!"_

_Pinugpog ni Atsumu ng halik ang pisngi nito, ang taling sa mukha't leeg hanggang sa nakangiting labi ni Kiyoomi._

_Tinikman ang lasa ng pag-iibigan nila._

_"Mahal, alam mong kahit anong mangyari, kakayanin natin 'to. Sa 'yo lang ako pakakasal. Dito lang ako uuwi. Pagkatapos ng apat na taon. Babalik ako agad sa iyo, Atsumu."_

_Huminga si Atsumu at humalik sa mapupulang labi ni Kiyoomi, muling nagsanib ang mga hubad na katawan._

_"Mahal kita, irog. Pangako mo sa akin, Omi. Hmm? Sabay nating tutuparin lahat kahit magkalayo tayo. Huwag kang makakalimot."_

_Pinagtali niya ang mga hinliliit nila tanda ng isang pangako bago niya naramdaman ang kabuuan ni Kiyoomi sa loob niya._

_Sumara ang mata ni Atsumu, sumikip ang pagkakapulupot ng binti sa balakang ni Kiyoomi at sumabog ang liwanag, "Pangako, Atsumu. Pangako, mahal ko. Mahal kita."_

  
  


_Iyon ang pinanghawakan ni Atsumu._

  
  
  
  


_Hanggang sa hindi na nila natapos ang apat na taon._

_Hindi na tumawag si Kiyoomi, hindi na rin naghanap si Atsumu ng sagot._

_Sa ikalawang taon ng paglalayo nila ay naputol na ang lahat ng ugnayan na mayroon sila. Hindi na rin binalak ni Atsumu na puntahan si Kiyoomi sa Maynila._

_Alam niyang kapag nadadaan siya sa malaking bahay ng mga Sakusa ay gusto siyang kausapin ng mama ni Kiyoomi ngunit umiwas na si Atsumu._

_Sino bang hindi mahihiya kung kalat sa barrio niyo ang pangako na pakakasalan niyo ang isa't isa? Sa liit ng lugar, alam ng mga tao ang balitang nakakabit sa bawat pinto ng mga bahay._

_Sinong hindi titingin kung alam ng lahat kung gaano mo inialay ang buo mong mundo para sa iisang tao para lang iwanan ka rin sa huli?_

_Ngunit lahat iyon ay nauwi lang sa wala._

  
  


_Kaya nga nagpursige ng pag-aaral si Atsumu, nakipagsabayan sa mga kaeskuwela. Nagtatrabaho ng ekstra sa gabi at nag-aaral sa umaga. Pagkatapos ay gumagapas sila ni Osamu tuwing Sabado at Linggo sa bukid._

_Nakikisali kapag gilingan ng palay, namimitas ng aning prutas kapag kailangan m. Lahat ay ginawa ni Atsumu para makalimot. Kahit mayroong parte sa kanya na hinihintay ang pagbabalik ni Kiyoomi._

_Umaasa kahit sa isang telegrama, isang bahid ng sulat, isang tuldok o di kaya'y isang "I'm sorry", ay tatanggapin iyon ni Atsumu._

  
  


_Ilang taon siyang nagbabad sa sikat ng araw, nagbatak ng katawan, napagal ang isip ngunit laman pa rin ng puso ay ang lalaking okupado ng litrato ang lumang pitaka ni Atsumu._

_Lukot-lukot na 'yon. Hindi magawang tanggalin sapagkat pakiramdam niya ay nagtataksil siya. Hindi na rin alam ni Atsumu kung ganito pa ba ang itsura ni Kiyoomi ngayon. Balita niya ay de-aircon sa eskwelahan nito. Pumuti kaya lalo si Kiyoomi? Humaba ba ang buhok nito? Matamis pa rin kaya ang amoy nito?_

_Malambot at mainit pa rin kaya ang mga palad kumpara sa gaspang ng mga kamay ni Atsumu?_

  
  


_Naaalala pa kaya siya ni Kiyoomi ngayon? Higit sa lahat ay mahal pa rin kaya siya nito?_

  
  


_Kung kaya sa tuwing nakayuko maghapon si Atsumu sa palayan upang magtanim ng punla ay hindi niya kailangang magpanggap, hinahayaan niyang tumulo ang luha kapiling ang mga papasibol na palay._

_Hahayaang humalo ang hapdi ng mainit na pawis sa mga mata niyang namumula sa luha._

  
  


_Ah. Kahit anong limot ay hindi maibabaon ng basta ang lahat. Kung sana ay madaling pakawalan ang pag-ibig na limang taon mong inalagaan, diniligan at hinayaang lumago. Umusbong kahit pa malayo na sa iyo._

  
  


_Tapat si Atsumu sa pangako ngunit dalawang taon na rin simula nang wala siyang marinig mula kay Kiyoomi. Unti-unti nang namamatay ang pag-asa niya sa puso._

_Ilang buwan na lang ay magtatapos na sila ni Osamu sa kolehiyo. Hindi na rin siya dumadaan sa tapat ng bahay ng mga Sakusa._

_Naghahanap ng alternatibong ruta kahit na mas malayo, malimutan lamang ang alaala, ang hulma ng mukha maging pati ang tunog ng tawa ni Kiyoomi na nakadikit sa poste, sa balustre ng bahay nito. Kahit sa kalsadang dinaraanan ay naroroon ang alaala ng pagmamahal nilang tinangay lang ng hangin._

  
  


_Naiwan si Atsumu ngunit hindi naman pala iniwan ni Kiyoomi ang puso sa kanya._

  
  


~

Nadagdagan ng edad si Atsumu ngunit hindi pa rin marunong matuto ang puso. May sapat na silang ipon, nakabili na ng sariling gilingan ng palay ang pamilya niya, mas magaan na ang buhay. Kaya naman nang ayain siya ni Osamu papunta sa Maynila ay mabilis siyang pumayag.

Ngunit may isa siyang desisyon na ilang buwan na na niyang iniisip at tinitimbang.

Kaya isang gabing sabay-sabay silang kumakain sa hapag ay binasag ni Atsumu ang balita sa pamilya, "Naaalala niyo ba noong nag-aaral pa tayo, minsan e pinaglilinis ako nila Father at Sister sa kapilya at kumbento? Inaalok nila ako kung gusto kong magpari."

Naibagsak ng kanyang Ina ang mga kubyertos at tumitig lang na para bang hibang si Atsumu.

_Oo na. Hibang na hibang na siya na kaya niya siguro gustong tanggapin ang offer ng kura paroko nila ay para makalimot._

_Baka kapag nagpakalunod siya sa Diyos, mas mahalin ang Diyos ay makalimutan na niya ang pag-ibig na matagal nang okupado ang bakante niyang puso._

Gusto niyang subukan kung mapupunan ba ng pagmamahal ng Kaitaasan ang kakulangan sa puso ni Atsumu.

"Libre naman po," Nanginginig na sambit ni Atsumu, "Kung gusto ko raw maging scholar, wala raw pong problema. Parang handa na akong maglingkod sa Diyos, Nanay, 'Tay, Samu."

Umiling si Osamu at idinabog ang kutsara't tinidor na hawak, "Hindi, Tsum! Nalilito ka lang eh. Oh di ba si Lord, kulot din, si Sakusa kulot din 'yon. Nalilito ka lang. Atsumu parang gago naman 'to!"

"Osamu, 'yung bibig mo. Kabastusan 'to sa Diyos at pagkain, bunso! Kumalma ka nga diyan! Desisyon ng Kuya mo 'yan."

"Nanay naman! Gusto ba niya talaga 'yung desisyon na 'yon?! Ha, ano, Atsumu! Sumagot ka, alam kong gusto mo lang mag-seminaryo dahil mahal mo pa rin 'yung lintik na ex mo!"

Doon na napuno si Atsumu at itinulak ang kapatid niya, "Ano bang problema mo? Ngayon lang naman ako mapapalayo rito. 'Di naman ako aalis na lang nang basta!"

Hinawi siya ni Osamu, "Kuya naririnig mo ba 'yang sinasabi mo?! Simula nang mag-Maynila si Sakusa, nawala ka na rin sa amin!"

"Hindi mo naman kasi naiintindihan, Osamu! Hindi ka pa kasi naiiwan ng taong mahal mo! Hindi mo alam kung gaano kasakit gumuho lang sa harap mo lahat ng pangarap niyo!"

"Kaya ano, Tsumu? Ibabalik mo sa amin 'yung sakit? Hindi mo Diyos si Kiyoomi. At hindi si Kiyoomi ang Diyos ng buhay mo! Gumuho rin kami noong malungkot ka pero hindi mo makita kasi ginawa mong mundo ang taong iniwan ka na lang nang basta!"

Bumukas-sara ang bibig ni Atsumu nang tumayo si Osamu sa hapag-kainan. Akma niyang hahabulin ito ngunit pinigilan siya ng kanyang Ama, "Pabayaan mo muna si bunso na magpalamig ng ulo. Nabigla lang 'yon. Pero Atsumu, hindi ka ba talaga nalilito lang? Mahal mo ba talaga ang Diyos o gusto mo lang mabura si Kiyoomi sa puso mo?"

Itinikom niya ang bibig at tumingin sa durog na kamatis sa lamesa. Totoo bang nakalimutan niyang tingnan ang iba at inintindi lang niya ang sakit na mayroon sa dibdib niya?

_Kailangan pa bang humantong sa ganito ang lahat?_

"Nabigla lang si Osamu, Tsumu. Syempre kung tutuloy ka sa pagpapari mo, ngayon lang kayo magkakalayong dalawa. Alam mong hindi sanay 'yon na hindi kayo magkasama. Mahihirapan kaming tanggapin pero wala naman kaming magagawa kung desidido ka na. Pamilya mo kami, hindi ka naman namin mapipigilan."

  
  


Sumandok na lang ulit si Atsumu ng kanin at lumagok ng tubig para alisin ang bara. Paborito nila ang nakahandang ulam ngunit hindi siya makalunok miski isa.

  
  


~

Dumaan sa plaza si Atsumu at bumili ng dalawang bungkos ng suman bago nagpunta sa may sapa malapit sa bukid kung saan sila laging namamasyal ni Osamu noong mga bata pa sila.

Nakita niyang hubad-baro na ang kapatid pagdating doon kaya agad na tumabi si Atsumu at ipinalo rito ang kakanin na binili niya.

"Hindi ka kumain kaya ayan na. Suhol ko. Bunso, bati na tayo ha?"

Tinanggap naman 'yon ni Osamu, inilubog ni Atsumu ang paa sa may sapa dahilan upang mabasa ang laylayan ng luma niyang pantalon.

"Sira ulo ka, Kuya. Alam mo ba 'yon? Sira ka kasi iiwan mo kami para lang makalimot ka. Hindi ba pwedeng maghanap ka na lang ng iba pagdating nating Maynila?"

"Sana dito nahanap ko na kung madali lang. Walang paraan, Samu. At saka ayaw niyo ba, ako na magbabayad ng mga kalokohan at kasalanan natin?"

Hinatian siya ni Osamu ng suman at siniko siya, "Seryoso ako, Tsumu. Baka nalilito ka lang ha? Kulot si Sakusa, si Lord kulot din tapos pareho silang may abs kaya baka naco-confuse ka lang."

Halos masamid si Atsumu at naiyak katatawa, "Tarantado ka! Kaya hindi ka sinasagot ng nililigawan mo kasi di ka na anak ni Lord! Gago ka, Samu. Hindi ko na makikita si Papa Jesus nang di naaalala si Kiyoomi."

"O kita mo na? Pati sa seminaryo 'pag tiningnan mo 'yung krus mapapaisip ka na lang na 'Lord, kahawig mo yata ex ko?'"

"Demonyo ka, Osamu. Napakasama mo! Kaya lalong nagagalit si Lord sa atin e. Kung anu-anong mga sinasabi mo."

Maya-maya ay tumahimik silang dalawa at naramdaman ni Atsumu ang lamig ng hangin tuwing hapon.

"Pasensya ka na, Tsumu, kung tumakbo ako kanina. 'Di ko lang matanggap na pangalawang beses ka na namang mawawala sa amin dahil sa iisang tao. Una noong iniwan ka ni Sakusa, pangalawa ito, halos apat na rin Tsumu. Walong taon nang wala si Sakusa pero…"

Tumawa si Atsumu, "Nahiya ka pang ituloy, ano? Walong taon pero mahal ko pa rin. Kaya nga baka kapag mas minahal ko ang Diyos, mapalitan ng kakaibang pag-ibig ang puso ko? Samu kung may ibang paraan bakit hindi ko 'yon gagawin? Sadyang mahirap sa akin kung sa bawat kanto ng lintik na lugar na 'to e nakikita, naaamoy at nalalasahan ko si Kiyoomi."

"Hindi ko lang kasi maisip na 'yung gago kong kakambal e papasok ng seminaryo. Sa ating dalawa, aminin na nating mas mauuna kang maabo sa simbahan kesa sa akin."

Akma niyang sisipain si Osamu ngunit tumawa lang ito, "Bigyan mo pang oras, 'bal? Kung okay lang sa 'yo? Pwede bang pag-isipan mong mabuti bago mo kami iwanan at ibigay sa Diyos ang buhay mo?"

  
  


At 'yon na lang ang bagay na gagawin ni Atsumu para sa pamilya.

Kung makikita siya ng mga kaklase niya noong high school ay baka tawanan siya ng mga ito. Si Atsumu ang huling aasahan ng mga taong maglilingkod sa Panginoon.

Bukod sa buong sekondarya hanggang kalahating taon sa kolehiyo ay may nobyo siya, alam ng mga tao na gusto ni Atsumu na magkapamilya.

  
  


_Pero iba talaga ang nagagawa ng sakit sa buhay ng isang tao._

  
  


"Pag-iisipan ko, Samu. Salamat sa pagtanggap ng desisyon ko. At huwag ka mag-alala, sasamahan pa rin kita sa Maynila. Sasamahan kita sa pangarap mo bago ko hanapin at tuparin ang sa akin."

  
  
  


_Dahil ganoon si Atsumu simula pa pagkabata. Kapag may nakikitang laruan sa palengke ay naiisip niyang mas magugustuhan iyon ni Osamu. Kapag may mamiso siya ay bibilhan niya ng pulboron at kendi si Osamu sa tindahan._

_Ang mga paglulumaan na lang nitong laruan ang lalaruin ni Atsumu. Masiyado siyang naka-sentro sa pamilya. Kahit ilang minuto lang ang pagitan, yinakap nang buo ni Atsumu ang pagiging panganay niya._

_"Magiging mabuti kang padre de pamilya. Magiging mabuti kang ama." Iyon ang sabi ng mga tao noon sa kanya._

  
  


_Kaya nga nang magpunta ng Maynila si Kiyoomi ay kumapit si Atsumu sa pangako nito. Makapaghihintay ang panahong makakasama niya ulit si Kiyoomi noon._

_Dahil kahit maiwan si Atsumu sa dulo ng linya, basta malaman lang niyang matutupad ng kasintahan ang mga pangarap nito ay magiging masaya siya._

  
  
  


_At naiwan nga si Atsumu._

  
  


_Kapiling ang gumuhong pangako nilang dalawa._

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


_"Ma, nasabi mo na ba kay Atsumu?"_

_"Anak, hindi na dumadaan si Tsumu rito sa bahay. Hindi ako maka-tiyempo."_

  
  


_"Ma, dumaan na ba si Atsu diyan?"_

_"Kiyo, anak, hindi na."_

  
  


_"Ma, kailangan niyang malaman. Pabalik na ako sa susunod na buwan."_

_"Kiyoomi, may kailangan ka ring malaman. Wala na si Atsumu rito."_

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  


Kalahating taon na sila sa Maynila. May magandang puwesto na ang business ni Osamu. Pumatok iyon lalo na at recipe ng pamilya nila ang hinahain nito sa mga tao. 

Nakakilala na rin ito ng bagong mamahalin sa Maynila. Mabait. Sa sobrang bait ay pakiramdam ni Atsumu ay ginayuma ito ng kakambal niya.

"Sigurado ka na sa kapatid ko, Keiji? Puwede naman kitang ipagdasal kapag pumasok na ako sa seminaryo sa susunod na linggo para makahanap ka ng mas matino."

Kinalas na ni Keiji ang apron ni Osamu at tinawanan siya, "Alam mo, Tsumu, mas kailangan mong ipagdasal 'tong si Samu na huwag gabi-gabing umiyak kapag umalis ka na."

Nagsimula si Atsumu na itaob ang mga silya sa shop at punasan pati na lamesa, "Hayaan niyo ipagdadasal ko naman kayo palagi. Sigurado naman ako na may mga panahon na puwede niyo ako bisitahin o kaya tatawag ako kapag puwede. Hindi naman nila kami iho-hold doon."

Napalingon si Atsumu nang walang nagsalita at nakitang nakayakap si Osamu kay Keiji habang sumisinghot, "Kuya, sigurado ka na ba talaga? Hindi ba puwedeng dumito ka na lang? Hahanapan ka namin ni Keiji ng kulot."

Lumapit siya sa dalawa at nakiyakap. Hindi maintindihan ni Atsumu, sa tuwing nasa simbahan o kapilya siya ay ayaw na niyang umalis. Kung may paraan lang upang pigilan ang sarili niya ay ginawa na niya, ngunit tila dahan-dahan na siyang tinatawag ng Diyos.

Isang taon na rin buhat nang mabuo ang loob niyang pumasok sa seminaryo. 22 pa lang naman siya, hindi pa huli ang lahat na maglingkod sa Diyos.

"Samu, tanggap kong parte na ng nakaraan ko si Sakusa. Hindi na siya babalik. Tinanggap ko nang kung anong pangako namin noon e nawala na. Siguro nag-enjoy siya rito sa Maynila," Kumibit-balikat si Atsumu, "Kaya niya ako nakalimutan. Sa dami ng tore sa lugar na 'to, Samu, kahit sino namang taga-probinsya ay malilimutan ang mga kagaya ko."

  
  


Ang dami nilang plano ni Sakusa noon: bahay, lupa, sakahan, mga halaman at aalagaang hayop.

Pero mali pala na ginawa niyang Diyos ito ng buhay niya. Sa kasasamba at kahihintay ay nabulag siya ng maling pananampalataya.

  
  


"Pero kahit maging pari ka na, Tsum, ikaw pa rin 'yung kapatid kong masusunog agad sa simbahan. Ikaw magbibinyag kapag nakapag-ampon kami ni Keiji ng anak ha? Mag-iingat ka sa seminaryo. Bawal na doon maging gago."

Tumango si Atsumu, may agam-agam ngunit buo ang loob, "Oo naman. Pangako."

"Sure ka na ba talaga, bal? Hindi ka ba talaga nalilito kay Lord at Kiyoomi kasi kulot sila pareho? Basta kulot salot, except kay Lord!"

"Osamu, pinagsasabi mong hayop ka?"

"Aray! Keiji, mahal, naman! Oo na mananahimik na. Gusto ko lang talaga pigilan si Tsumu na mag-pari."

  
  


Natawa si Atsumu sa kabila ng luha sa pisngi. _Mahal_. Mahal din ang tawagan ni Osamu at Keiji.

_Mahal din ang tawag ni Kiyoomi sa kanya noon._

"Tama na ang mga drama niyo. Akala ko ba, di mo ako mahal noon, Osamu! Tapos ngayon makaiyak kala mo mamamatay ako? Magiging banal lang ako, sira ulo 'to!"

  
  
  


Maraming bilin si Osamu habang nag-aayos sila ng gamit. May mga pinamana na siyang gamit dahil sabi nila iiwan ng mga kagaya niyang gustong maglingkod sa Diyos ang masaganang buhay.

At susunod sa turo ng simbahan, sa buhay ni Kristo. Iyon ay ang mabuhay na angkop sa kapayapaan at kasimplehan ng sarili.

Nakapasa si Atsumu sa assessment. In-interview na rin siya ng Obispo at nakapagpasa na rin ng transcript niya noong kolehiyo. 

Mabubuhay siya sa debosyon, sa bibliya at malayo sa pamilya. Mabuti na nga lang at tuwing Linggo ay papayagan daw silang humawak ng telepono.

May mga panahong malaya rin silang makalalabas at makakapiling ang pamilya.

Ito ang pagkakataon, ang simula para mapalapit sa Diyos. Ang pag-aralan kung paano mamuhay ng at para sa Panginoon. Alam naman ni Atsumu noon na pag dumating ang pagkakataon na hindi magwo-work ang relasyon nila ni Kiyoomi ay iaalay niya ang sarili sa simbahan.

Uubusin ang nalalabing pagkakataon ng buhay niya upang humingi ng tawad at mamuhay nang payapa.

Sa Maynila lang din ang seminaryo ni Atsumu. Ihahatid siya roon kinabukasan ng pamilya niya. Ang sabi sa orientation sa kanila ay may mga panahon na lalabas sila ngunit para iyon sa mga retreat kasama ang iba pang seminarista lalo na para ma-enrich ang buhay Kristiyano nila.

May mga rural areas na pupuntahan at habang pinalalakas ang pananampalataya ay gagawa rin ng paraan upang ma-uplift ang relihiyosong buhay ng ibang tao.

  
  


Maraming luha sa pamamaalam ni Atsumu. Paano bang hindi iiyak gayong ang panganay ng mga Miya na siyang inaasahan nilang mauunang mag-asawa ay papasok na sa seminaryo ngayon.

Iiwan ang magulong buhay sa labas at papasok sa kapayapaan ng paglilingkod sa Maykapal kapalit ang paglimot sa pag-ibig na hindi na niya makukuha.

  
  
  
  
  


_Ave Maria._

  
  


_Ina ng laging saklolo, ipanalangin mo kami._

  
  


\--

  
  


_Isang taon ang matuling lumipas._

  
  


_Para kay Osamu ay malaking kawalan ang pagpasok ni Atsumu sa seminaryo. Ang dating magulong apartment nila sa Maynila ay naging tahimik na._

_Wala nang pasulput-sulpot sa shop niya para mag-ingay at makikain. At walang oras na hindi niya hinanap ang panganay na kapatid._

_Hindi siya makapagsabing nami-miss niya ito dahil alam niyang hindi na si Atsumu ang loko-loko noon._

_Matino na ito at puno ng pananalig. Ang balita niya ay matataas at magaganda ang grado ng kapatid niya sa seminaryo base sa minsanan nilang pag-uusap._

_Ni hindi na niya ito mabiro dahil ayaw niyang maging tukso sa kapatid. Alam niyang panahon pa rin ngayon ng discernment sa buhay banal ni Atsumu._

_Kung talaga bang nararapat ang kakambal niya sa bokasyon o baka nalilito lang ito._

  
  


_Ngunit kung ano mang balak nito sa buhay ay naririto lang si Osamu para sa kakambal niya._

_Kaya nga nang bumalik siya sa probinsya makalipas ang dalawang taon ay nakita niya ang multo ng nakaraan ng kapatid, nag-aabang sa labas ng tarangkahan nila habang bitbit ni Osamu ang ilan sa mga gamit na iniwan ni Atsumu pagpasok ng seminaryo._

_"Anong ginagawa mo rito? Lakas ng loob mong magpakita ha? Musta 6 years mo sa Manila, City boy ka na, Sakusa? Kumusta ipagpalit ang kapatid ko? Masaya ba?"_

_Maanghang na tirada ni Osamu pagkatapos niya itong kuwelyuhan._

_"Samu, hindi magugustuhan ng Kuya mo 'yan. Pasensya at dasal. Osamu. Nag-usap na tayo, 'di ba?"_

_Kumalma siya nang hawakan siya ni Keiji sa balikat bago binuksan ang gate at ipinarada ang sasakyan._

_"Pumasok ka kung may hiya ka, doon tayo mag-usap sa loob para itakin ka ni Tatay."_

  
  


_Naupo sila sa hapag, walang umiimik dahil mukhang nasa bukid ang mga magulang ni Samu._

_"May gusto kang itanong kahit wala ka nang karapatan?" Namumuti ang mga kamao ni Osamu, gustung-gusto niyang manakit para sa lahat ng pagkakataong umiyak si Atsumu noon._

_"N-Nasaan si Atsumu?"_

_"Bakit ka umiiyak, Kiyoomi? Ano pa bang karapatan mong hanapin 'yung taong iniwan mo?"_

_"Kung bibigyan mo ako ng ilang minuto para makapagpaliwanag, Samu. Hindi ko alam. Wala akong alam. Kung hahayaan mo akong magpaliwanag kay Atsumu, sa inyong lahat pero isang taon na ako nakabalik, wala pa ring nagsasabi sa akin."_

  
  


_At doon tumigil ang mundo nilang dalawa na umiikot sa pagmamahal ni Osamu sa kapatid at sa pagmamahal ni Kiyoomi sa lalaking pinangakuan niya ng walang hanggan._

  
  


_Tumulo ang luha ni Osamu pagkatapos marinig ang buong kuwento, walang gumagalaw. Walang nagsasalita. Tahimik ngunit hindi ito ang kapayapaan na gusto niya._

_"Nasaan siya? Osamu, gusto ko siyang makita. Mahal ko pa siya. Wala namang nagbago."_

_Tumayo si Osamu at pinisil nang mahigpit ang balikat ni Kiyoomi. Humawak dahil baka pati siya ay bumigay._

  
  


_"Nasa seminaryo na siya. Isang taon na. I'm sorry, Kiyoomi. Huli ka na."_

  
  
  


_Gumuho. Gumuho ulit lahat._

  
  
  


\--

  
  


_Malungkot. Mabagal. Minsan mabilis. Minsan napapaisip. Minsan gustong umalis._

Ito ang buhay sa seminaryo ni Atsumu. Nakakilala siya ng mga kaibigan na inilapit siya sa Diyos. Pangatlong taon na niya. Sabi nila, nalagpasan na niya ang crucial na panahon sa loob ng seminaryo.

May mga hindi kinaya, may mga sumuko at sabi nga ng mga spiritual adviser nila, hindi talaga _calling_ na maglingkod para sa Diyos kaya agad umalis at lumabas ang mga ito.

Pero si Atsumu, unti-unti na niyang nararamdaman na ito ang bokasyon niya. Everything was going well. Maayos ang grades niya pati ang mga internal factors sa loob ng seminaryo.

Pati ang spiritual adviser niya ay natutuwa sa proseso ng buhay Katoliko niya.

"Brother, 'di ba lalabas ka sa susunod na buwan? Para saan nga 'yon?" Si Brother Shinsuke iyon, kaklase ni Atsumu at isa sa pinakamatalino sa batch nila.

"Sa binyag ng pamangkin ko, Brother. Di na kasi ako naka-attend doon sa panganay nila kaya dito kay bunso, kinuha akong ninong. Ang bilis nga ng panahon, nakakatuwa."

Bitbit ni Atsumu ang rosaryo at ang bibliya niya. Gusto niya sanang mag-quiet time bago payagang lumabas ng seminaryo. 

"Suwerte naman pala ng pamangkin, malapit nang magkaroon ng ninong na pari."

Magaang tumawa si Atsumu, akala niya noong una ay hindi niya kakayanin. Pumunta siya sa seminaryo para makalimot at magtanong. Mabuo at maghanap ng pagmamahal.

At ibinalik iyon ng Diyos sa kanya ng siksik, liglig at umaapaw. Napunan lahat ng kakulangan sa puso niya. Paminsan-minsan ay nagtatanong pa rin siya ngunit naririto siya sa seminaryo upang manatiling i-discern ang katotohanan ng bokasyon niya.

  
  


_Ito pa ba ang gusto ko?_

_Nasa iisang pahina pa ba kami ng Panginoon?_

  
  


"Huwag sanang mabati, Bro. Shin. Mahirap nang magkaroon ng kalaban si Lord sa puso natin, 'di ba?"

  
  


Tumango si Shinsuke sa kanya, "Kape tayo, Brother? May gusto lang akong ibahagi sa 'yo."

  
  
  
  


_At doon na naman napatanong si Atsumu sa sarili._

  
  
  


_"Naalala mo ba noong lumabas ako noong nakaraang linggo? Nagkita kami ng ex ko noon, Brother. Doon ko lang naisip na buo na ang loob ko kasi noong nakita ko siya. Napatawad ko na rin siya sa lahat ng mga bagay na hindi namin pinag-usapan noon," Mapungay ang mata ni Shinsuke habang nakatingin sa krus na hawak nito, "Ikaw, Atsu, kapag nagkita kayo ng taong dahilan kung bakit ka nag-seminaryo, tutuloy ka pa ba sa retreat?"_

  
  
  


Tinapik siya ng kaibigan bago ito nagpunta sa loob ng kapilya at naiwan siyang tulala mag-isa sa may hapag. 

Ang susunod na buwan ay gagamitin nila sa pagninilay bago maging ganap na Deacon si Atsumu. At kasunod na niyon ay ang pagiging ganap niyang pari.

Ilang taon na niyang hindi iniisip si Kiyoomi, kung may nababanggit man ang magulang niya tungkol dito ay nararamdaman niyang iniiba agad ni Osamu ang usapan kapag nagkikita sila sa shop ng kakambal.

Laking pasalamat naman niya kay Osamu ngunit hindi lang iisang beses niyang naisip ito, minsan ultimo panaginip niya ay binibisita ni Kiyoomi. Masakit doon ay umiiyak ang lalaki sa tuwing napapanaginipan niya.

_Mahal pa kaya siya ni Kiyoomi?_

_Hinanap kaya siya nito kahit minsan?_

  
  


Ipinilig ni Atsumu ang ulo at bumuntong-hininga.

_I'm sorry, Lord. Naiisip ko na naman siya. Tulungan mo akong sundin ang kagustuhan mo sa bokasyon ko._

  
  


Iyon ang panalangin ni Atsumu bago naupo sa sulok ng prayer room niya at binuklat ang bibliya upang magnilay.

  
  
  


"Mag-iingat ka, Brother Tsumu. Gamitin mo ang oras na ito sa pamilya at mga kaibigan mo, gamitin para sa paulit-ulit na discernment ng buhay pagpapari mo."

Isinukbit ni Atsumu ang bag niya at pinisil ang kamay na nakalahad sa kamay niya. "Opo, Fr. Ren. Excited lang ho akong makita ang pamilya ko."

Tumango ang spiritual adviser niya, "Atsu, sa loob ng pamamalagi mo rito, kahit kailan ay hindi kita kinakitaan ng pag-aalinlangan. Sana pagbalik mo ay pagpatuloy ang pagmamahal mo sa Diyos."

Hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat na kapag pinapayagan silang lumabas ay may posibilidad na pagbalik nila ay magpaalam na silang lalabas with a promise of rejoining kung sakaling tawagin ulit sila ng Diyos.

Pero palaging sinasabi ng mga nasa seminaryo na kung talagang kailangang umalis at iyon ang sinagot ng Diyos sa bokasyon mo, wala kang magagawa. Pwede ka pa rin namang sumunod sa tinig Niya ngunit hindi na sa lugar na inakala mong doon ka pupunta.

Hindi na kagaya ng buhay noon. Hindi ka na kokondenahin ng buong sekta dahil ganoon naman talaga.

  
  


May aalis at babalik, may tinatawag ngunit kaunti lang ang pinipili sa huli.

  
  


"Ipagdadasal ka namin, Atsumu. Nawa'y palaging sumainyo ang Panginoon. Ikumusta mo ako sa pamilya mo."

"Salamat po, Father."

  
  


Maya-maya ay lumulan na si Atsumu sa taxi. Mahigpit ang kwintas na krus sa leeg niya pati na ang rosaryong nakaikot sa pulso niya.

  
  


_Kailangan niyang harapin ang lahat, patawarin ang lahat bago niya tuluyang yakapin ang landasin ng pagpapari._

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


_Sa simbahan._

  
  


_Doon namamalagi si Kiyoomi sa mga hapon na uuwi siya pagkatapos ng trabaho. Lahat ng bago niyang simbahan mapuntahan ay kinakatok niya bawat pinto para ipanalangin ang una niyang kahilingan._

  
  


_"Hindi ko naman ho siya aagawin sa Inyo. Araw-araw kong pinagdarasal na kung may pagkakataon pa, baka puwedeng akin na lang ulit si Atsumu? Alam kong maling kalabanin ka pero Lord, kasalanan ko bang nahirapan din ako kaya naiwanan ko siya?"_

  
  


_Iyon palagi ang dasal ni Kiyoomi. Hindi siya relihiyoso ngunit nang malaman niyang tinotoo nga ni Atsumu ang pagseseminaryo ay parang may namatay sa puso ni Kiyoomi._

  
  


_May namatay at hindi na nabuhay. Simula noong araw na sabihin ni Osamu ang katotohanan ay hindi na rin siya nagkaroon ng pagkakataon na makausap si Atsumu._

  
  


_"Huwag na nating ipilit, Kiyoomi. Pwede ba 'yon? Kung babalik man si Atsumu, maganda na free will niya 'yon. Hindi lang dahil nakita ka niya."_

  
  


_May punto pero hindi ba niya pwedeng ipaliwanag na kaya siya nawala sa ere ay dahil naghirap din siya sa Maynila noon? Nilamon ng lungkot, binigyan siya ng maraming problema ng tadhana hanggang sa itinumba siya ng wala man lang Atsumu na makapitan._

  
  


_"Osamu, mahal pa ba ako ng kapatid mo?"_

_"Kaya nga siya pumasok ng seminaryo para mapunan 'yung kulang noong mga panahong naubos siya sa paghihintay at pagmamahal sa iyo. Kiyoomi. Hindi mo alam kung gaano ka minahal ng kapatid ko na kailangan niyang palitan ang pagmamahal sa iyo ng pagmamahal sa Diyos."_

  
  


Araw-araw gumigising si Kiyoomi na puno ng luha ang pisngi. Gabi-gabi ay lahat ng dasal ay ginagawa niya at pagsapit ng hapon, naglalakad siya paluhod sa simbahan. Napudpod ang tuhod, nawalan na ng kulay ang rosaryo niya maabot lang ng tinig at luha niya ang Diyos.

_Wala akong balak agawin si Atsumu. Una naman siyang naging sa akin. Pero papayag Ka naman, di ba? Mahal na mahal ko siya. Puwede bang akin na lang siya?_

  
  


_Kung ganito ang sumamba sa Diyos, baka nga si Atsumu na ang pananampalataya ni Kiyoomi. Ihinihiling sa bawat pagkakataon._

  
  


_Makabalik lang pagmamahal na nawala sa kanya._

  
  
  
  


"Umiiyak ka na naman, pahirin mo nga 'yang luha mo."

Inabutan siya ni Keiji ng tissue habang kalong-kalong ang bagong anak ng mga ito ni Osamu.

"Sa tingin mo ba, nakikinig _Siya_ sa akin? O baka ayaw na niya talagang ibalik si Atsumu sa akin?"

"Kung hindi siya nakikinig, e di sana wala si Atsumu sa binyag bukas?"

Naputol ang pagluha ni Kiyoomi at nakatingin sa maamong mukha ni Keiji na nakangiti ngayon.

"Nakalabas na si Atsumu ng seminaryo. Magbabakasyon ng dalawang linggo bago mag-retreat ulit. Kiyoomi, ito na lang ang oras mong magpaliwanag at mag-sorry sa bayaw ko."

Tumango siya sa lalaking tinuring na rin siyang pamilya. Matapos ang usapan nila noon sa probinsya ay nagkalinawan na ang buong pamilya nila. Maraming luha, maraming sayang at hindi naman itinanggi na si Kiyoomi ang puno't dulo ng lahat ng ito.

"Mali ba iniisip kong mamahalin niya ako ulit pagkatapos nito? Mali bang umaasa ako na sana huwag na siyang bumalik ng seminaryo? Kasalanan ko naman pero kailangan bang pagdusahan ko 'yon araw-araw?"

Humikbi si Kiyoomi, apat na taon na siyang pinarurusahan ng pagkawala ni Atsumu sa buhay niya pero kung tutuusin halos sampung taon na niya itong hindi nakikita o nayayakap man lang.

Hindi man lang nasabi kung gaano niya ito kamahal. Hindi man lang makapag-sorry sa lalaki.

"Wala namang may gusto na mangyari 'to. Pero kung kayo talaga, ibibigay 'yon sa inyo. Kaya tumahan ka na."

  
  


Tumingin siya sa altar, sa malaking krus at sana lang ay naririnig ng Maykapal ang panalangin ng puso niya.

  
  
  


\--

  
  


"Oh, bless na sa Tito. Ang laki-laki na ng pamangkin ko."

_"Tito Father!"_

"Sami!" Buhat ni Atsumu sa panganay na anak ni Osamu pagkatapos nitong magmano sa kanya. Mukhang gulat ang mag-asawa sa pagdating niya.

Parang iiyak na naman si Osamu nang lingunin siya nito at agad siyang sinalubong ng yakap.

"Kuya! Hindi ka nagsabi, sana ay nasundo ka namin ni Ji sa seminaryo. Ngayon ka pala dadating."

Ibinaba ni Atsumu ang bata at hinayaan itong magtatakbo sa shop ni Osamu, "Miss na ako ni kambal? Okay lang, Samu. Nag-taxi naman ako saka huwag kayo mag-alala. Maayos naman byahe ko."

Nagpalitan sila ng kumustahan, alam ni Atsumu na hanggang ngayon ay hindi sanay si Osamu na matagal silang nagkakalayo kaya para pa rin itong bata na umiiyak sa kanya kapag nagkikita sila.

"Kumusta ka, Tsumu? Gaano katagal ang bakasyon mo ngayon?"

"2 weeks, Ji. Teka, may ibibigay ako sa inyo at sa mga bata. Galing 'to sa pinuntahan namin 2 months ago. Binigyan ako ng mga nakasama kong bata rin sa rural area noong retreat. Mga rosaryo. Nasaan pala si bunso niyo?"

"Nasa spare room ng shop, Kuya. Natutulog. Ji, mahal, pwede bang bantay ka muna sa kaha? Uusap lang kami ni Tsumu sandali."

  
  


Kung kinakabahan man ay hindi niya iyon pinahalata, "Anong atin, Osamu? Bakit seryoso ng usapan natin. Kadarating ko lang?"

"Kumusta ka? Wala ka talagang balak lumabas ng seminaryo ano?"

Bumuga ng hangin si Atsumu, simula nang mag-usap sila ni Shin bago siya lumabas ay parang may kung anong gumugulo sa isip niya. 

Hindi lang naman dahil sa napipintong paghaharap nila ni Kiyoomi. Pero pakiramdam kasi ni Atsumu ay nakalimutan na niya ang discernment sa buhay relihiyoso niya.

"Huwag naman sanang mabati Samu, 3 years na ako sa loob pero pakiramdam ko hindi na kami same page ni Lord. Parang iniisip ko na lang na okay naman grades ko at pakikitungo sa loob pati ang mga reflection ko na nakalimutan ko nang series ng discernment ang buhay sa loob."

  
  


Walang hanggang pagkilala kay Kristo. Iyon dapat ang ginagawa niya. Ang malaman ang totoong plano ng Diyos sa buhay niya. Kung nakaayon pa ba sa layon ng Panginoon ang pagpapari ni Atsumu.

"Kapag ba hindi ka talaga nakaplano sa loob, lalabas ka?"

"Syempre kailangan ko munang ipagdasal 'yon, Samu. Hindi ako puwedeng bumase sa emosyon ko. Kailangan ko ng guidance sa Maykapal." 

Tumango lang si Osamu sa kanya, "Tingin ko naman, hindi ka na mabibigla. Pag-alis mo, sa amin pumisan si Kiyoomi. Hayaan mo nang siya ang magsabi sa iyo ng rason dahil wala akong karapatang ibulgar 'yon sa iyo. Ang akin lang, huwag kang tatakbo kung mamaya o bukas magkita kayong dalawa. Tsumu, after 10 years. Sana ready ka."

  
  


Handa na ba si Atsumu? Basta ang alam lang niya, sa loob ng tatlong taon sa seminaryo ay natuto na siyang magpatawad. Natutunan niyang unawain ang sitwasyon nila ni Kiyoomi sa kabila ng lahat.

May mga panahong nadadapa siya noong una, gustong lumabas kaiisip sa dating kasintahan pero ngayon ay masasabi niyang hindi na naaalog si Atsumu. O natatakot na makikita ito muli.

  
  


Ang tanging bagay lang na gumugulo sa isip niya ay kapag narinig na niya ang dahilan ng paglisan nito sa kanya noon at ang katotohanan na nalilito na rin siya sa sinumpaang bokasyon.

  
  


Nang magsara ang shop ni Osamu ay sumabay ng uwi si Atsumu sa pamilya ng kapatid. Kinakabahan siya dahil baka anumang oras ay magkita sila ng dating kasintahan kaya tinatagan niya ang loob.

“Kung nag-aalala kang magkikita kayo, madaling araw na kung umuuwi si Kiyoomi minsan. Sobrang workaholic. Kaya bukas, huwag kang iiwas. Bukas na rin ang binyag ni Gino kaya please lang.”

Nanatiling tahimik si Atsumu hanggang pag-uwi. Pagod ang katawan kaya hindi na siya nag-abala pang makipagkwentuhan sa mag-anak.

Pumasok siya sa kuwarto, inilabas ang bibliya, ang rosaryo at maliit na journal para sa repleksyon niya ngayong gabi.

_Panginoon, ituro mo sa akin ang daan upang masunod ko ang mga plano niyo._

  
  


//

  
  


Kinabukasan ay magaan ang gising ni Atsumu. May panibagong lakas na harapin ang isa na namang araw. Maingay na sa labas ng kuwarto niya kaya pagkatapos maghilamos ay agad siyang lumabas.

Disoriented pa siya at pupungas-pungas kaya hindi napansin ang naghahabulang bata at isang lalaking matagal na niyang hiniling na sana ay makita niya.

_Noon._

  
  


“Masami, bilis na. Drink your milk and finish your food or the kissing monster will attack you.”

“Tito Omi, _noooo!_ ”

“Sige ka, hahabulin na kita!”

  
  


Napahinto si Atsumu sa kusina at mukhang nagulat din si Kiyoomi nang maibagsak nito ang kutsara ni Sami sa sahig.

“Good morning, Tito Father! Did you pray po pagkagising mo today?”

“Yes, Sami. Ikaw, nag-pray ka ba before eating your breakfast?”

“Opo, Tito!” Lumingon ang bata kay Kiyoomi, “Tito Omi, ayaw ko na eat. Dirty na po ‘yung nasa floor. Punta na po ako sa room nila Tatay and Papa!”

  
  


Lumunok si Atsumu, pinipigilan ang malakas na tibok ng puso niya habang nakakuyom ang mga daliri. Nakikita niyang nanubig ang mga mata ni Kiyoomi habang diretso ang titig nito sa kanya.

  
  


_“Atsumu.”_

  
  


_“Kiyoomi.”_

  
  


_Isang salita._

  
  


_Ganito ba ang pakiramdam na magbabad ka sa disyerto at pagkatapos ay makakita ng tubig sa gitna ng init?_

_Dahil lahat ng uhaw ay natighaw at pakiramdam ni Atsumu ay muli siyang nakahinga pagkatapos ng sampung taon._

_Napunan lahat ng kakulangan na ni minsan ay hindi niya naramdaman sa piling ng simbahan._

  
  


“Magandang umaga, F-Father? Kain ka na. Nagtira sina Samu ng almusal para sa iyo. Alas onse kasi ang binyag ni baby Gino.”

Napakamot si Atsumu sa batok, nakaramdam ng kaunting hiya. Kung dati ay natutuwa siyang tawagin na Father kahit hindi pa siya ganap na pari pero pakiramdam niya ngayon ay mali na manggaling sa labi ni Kiyoomi ang mga salita.

“A-Ahm, hindi pa naman ako nao-ordinahan, Kiyo. Matagal-tagal pa. Kumusta ka? Ang tagal na simula no’ng huli tayong nagkita.” _Miss na kita._ Iyon ang mga salitang nakabinbin sa dila ni Atsumu. 

Kailangan na naman niyang kausapin ang Diyos? Humingi ng tawad dahil baka ilang saglit lang ay hindi niya mapigilan ang sariling yakapin si Kiyoomi na mukhang iiyak na.

“O-Okay lang ako. Madalas busy sa trabaho, kapag weekends inaalagaan ko si Sami lalo na kapag nasa shop ‘yung mag-asawa.”

Lumunok lang si Atsumu, alam niya noon pa man na gusto rin ni Kiyoomi na magkaroon sila ng malaking pamilya. Gusto nitong mag-ampon sila ng kambal, magkaroon ng alagang pusa at aso pero alam din ni Atsumu na dapat ay tinalikuran na niya ang mga bagay na ito pagpasok niya ng seminaryo.

“S-Sige, _maha--_ Atsumu, gagayak na ako. Almusal ka muna.”

  
  
  


_Kung nakarinig man siya ng hikbi sa may bandang banyo ay nilunok ni Atsumu ang hagulgol. Bakit ba ganito, sampung taon na rin naman._

  
  
  


_At isa pa, mahal niya ang Diyos pero bakit pakiramdam niya ay si Kiyoomi pa rin ang Panginoon ng puso’t isip niya hanggang ngayon?_

  
  
  


Matuling tatakbo ang mga araw na lalong naguguluhan si Atsumu. Dumadalas ang pagkukulong sa kuwarto o di kaya ang pagbisita sa kapilyang naging dahilan ng pagpapari niya makaiwas lang kay Kiyoomi.

Hindi niya kayang makita ito na hindi lumulukso ang dibdib lalo na kapag kalong-kalong nito ang mga anak ni Osamu at Keiji. Parang gusto na lang niyang umiyak kakaisip sa mga pangarap na baka puwede pang tuparin ngunit hinahadlangan na ng bokasyon niya ngayon.

Lalo na kapag magboboses sanggol ito habang hawak si Gino, ngingiti pa ito at ikakaway kay Atsumu ang maliliit na kamay.

Kapag nakikita niya si Kiyoomi na mapagmahal sa mga pamangkin niya ay nangangarap din si Atsumu na sana ay ganoon din sila noon. Hindi na niya sinisisi ang dating nobyo pero marami lang siyang tanong na gustong masagot bago bumalik ng seminaryo.

  
  
  


“Umiiwas ka raw kay Kiyo sabi ni Keiji. ‘Bal, akala ko ba hindi mo na mahal. Bakit hindi mo siya kausapin sa nangyari noon, baka sakaling malinawan ka.”

Huminga si Atsumu at isinara ang bibliya isang gabing binisita siya ni Osamu sa kuwarto niya, katatapos lang niyang mag-quiet time ngunit pakiramdam niya ay walang katahimikan ang puso niya. Hindi niya ma-enjoy ang bakasyon dahil natatakot na makita si Kiyoomi.

“Iniiwasan ko lang na magkamali, Samu. Alam ko namang may something pa rin hanggang ngayon kaya hangga’t maaari lumalayo na ako para hindi ko na masaktan si Kiyoomi.”

“Kuya, seryosong usapan. Alam ko likaw ng bituka mo. Mula pa noong mga bata tayo. Lumalayo ka ba talaga para hindi masaktan si Kiyoomi o dumidistansya ka kasi alam mong mahal mo pa rin siya?"

Ngumisi si Atsumu at siniko ang kakambal, "Samu, sumobra talaga ang panonood mo ng teleserye noon. Kahit mahal ko pa siya, tingin mo ba basta ko na lang kalilimutan ang plano ko sa Diyos? Malabo, Osamu. Malabo na."

"Pero hindi ba parang mas malabo na may kahati ang Diyos sa puso mo kung mahal mo pa si Kiyoomi? Mas dapat mong gawin ay harapin 'yan hindi takasan at gamitin ang seminaryo mo para ma-justify 'yung pangangailangan mong lumimot?"

Pumikit si Atsumu at nahiga, "Alam mo, ilang buwan na akong nahihirapan mag-isip? Ilang buwan ko nang sinusubukang malaman kung ano 'yung tama sa mali. Litong-lito na ako, Samu. Mas hindi nakatulong na nagkita kami ngayon."

Tumabi sa kanya si Samu, "Kinausap ka na ba ni Kiyoomi?

"Hindi, parang mas maganda ngang huwag na? Ayaw ko nang bulatlatin pa kung ano 'yung tapos na. Samu, nakaahon na ako. Gusto mo na naman bang lumubog ako. Oo mahal ko pa, ayan, inaamin ko na. Pero hindi ibig sabihin, tatakbo ako pabalik sa kanya agad. Ang dami kong natutunan sa simbahan, hindi na ako si Atsumu dati."

Tahimik lang ang kapatid sa tabi niya at saka siya bumuga ng hangin, "Hindi ibig sabihing may nararamdaman pa ako sa kanya ay gusto ko nang bumalik. Kasi kahit napatawad ko na si Kiyoomi, Samu, 'yung sakit permanente nang nasa puso ko 'yon. Sinira niyon lahat ng paniniwala ko sa pagmamahal."

Siniko lang siya ni Osamu at bumangon nang marinig ang tili ni Masami sa labas, "Hay, pakiramdam ko nagmana sa iyo si Sami ng kakulitan. Tsumu, bago matapos 'tong bakasyon mo, gusto ko sanang wala ka nang inaalala pagbalik mong seminaryo. Sana makapag-usap kayo ni Kiyoomi."

Sinusubukan naman ni Atsumu na harapin lahat. Kaya lang ay marami siyang problema. Marami siyang iniisip patungkol sa sarili niya at sa Diyos na hindi niya malaman kung paano makikinig sa _paliwanag_ na hindi naman na niya kailangan.

Dahil hindi magbabago ang anumang desisyon niya. Hindi na siya ang patanga-tangang lalaki na lunod sa pag-ibig ngayon. Natuto na siya na ang pag-ibig ay matiyaga at magandang-loob. Hindi mainggitin, hindi mayabang, hindi makasarili. Unang sulat sa mga Corinto bersikulo labintatlo.

Iyon na ang ibig sabihin ng pagmamahal kay Atsumu ngayon at habang tumatagal, habang naiisip niya ang nakaraan at ang dating siya, hindi pasok si Kiyoomi sa matiyagang pag-ibig. Mas lalo na sa pag-ibig na hindi makasirili.

  
  


_Dahil iniwan siya nito. Ano pa man ang dahilan ng lahat, mali pa rin na hindi ito nagparamdam sa kanya._

  
  


"Sana alam mo rin, Tsum, na kahit tinanggap ko si Sakusa sa bahay namin ni Keiji hindi ibig sabihin niyon na okay na sa akin ang nakaraan. Ang hirap kalimutan. Kahit lagi tayong nag-aaway noon, kapatid pa rin kita. May gumago sa 'yo? Gagaguhin ko rin sila."

Tumawa si Atsumu at tinulak na palabas si Osamu dahil nagmamaktol na ang anak nito sa may sala, "Alam ko. Kahit kinompara mo si Lord kay Kiyoomi, sabi ni Lord anak ka pa rin niya."

"Kung di ka lang talaga magpapari sinapak na kita. Ang akin lang, ayoko na ma-pressure ka. Hindi ibig sabihin ng pag-uusap niyo, okay na. May mga bagay na kailangang matutunan ni Kiyoomi in the hard way. Magalit ka, mag-demand ka ng apology. Kasi Atsumu, 'yon lang ang mabibigay niya after all these years dahil hindi ka na niya makukuha pa."

  
  


Isinara na ni Atsumu ang pinto bago pabagsak na humiga sa kama at tumitig sa agiwing kisame.

  
  
  


Sana lang pagdating ng bukas ay makuha na niya ang kapayapaang sampung taon na niyang hindi makuha. 

  
  
  
  


Ngunit habang lumilipas ang araw ay hindi dumating ang hinihintay ni Atsumu. Kailan pa natuto si Kiyoomi na tumingkayad sa damdamin nito sa kanya?

Walang ibang dinadasal si atsumu kundi ang marinig ang salitang _I'm sorry_ o 'di kaya nama'y _patawarin mo ako_. 

Gusto niyang magsisi rin si Kiyoomi, marinig niyang hindi lang siya ang nahirapan noon. Na hindi lang si Atsumu ang nanghinayang, ang halos mamatay sa pangungulila at pagtatanong.

  
  


Sa tuwing susubukan niya itong kausapin ay palaging tila iiyak ito sa kanya at ayaw ni Atsumu ng gano'n. Hindi na siya nadadala sa luha. Hindi na siya nadadaan sa lambing o anumang matatamis na salita.

Palagi niyang uulit-ulitin na hindi na siya ang Atsumu na lumaki sa maliit na Barrio'ng naghihintay sa pagbabalik ng isang tao.

Tapos na siya sa yugtong iyon ng buhay niya. Alam na ni Atsumu kung paano mahalin ang sarili. Dahil bago niya minahal ang Diyos, mahal niya ang sarili at katumbas niyon ay ang kaya na niyang mahalin ang mga taong malalapit sa puso niya.

  
  


Hanggang sa maubos ang nalalabing araw ni Atsumu sa apartment nila Keiji na nagkakapaan sila sa dilim ni Kiyoomi. Hindi man lang ito sumubok na lapitan siya. Baka nga hindi na siya dapat mangarap na masagot ang mga tanong niya.

  
  


Nag-iimpake na si Atsumu dahil sa kapilya niya kailangang matulog ngayong gabi at bukas na bukas ay doon siya susunduin padiretso sa retreat nila.

  
  


"Tsum, hatid ka ba namin ni Keiji?" 

"Huwag na, Samu. Ako na. Gabi na rin, baka mapagod pa ang mga bata."

Sinukbit ni Atsumu ang bag niya at tumitig sa pamangkin na nakatago sa binti ni Osamu at parang iiyak na. 

"Tito Tsumu, when po ulit kita makikita?"

"Sa Christmas pa, Sami. Magpapakabait palagi at magdadasal bago matulog. Huwag pasasakitin ang ulo ni Tatay at Papa, okay?"

Yumakap ang bata kay Atsumu, ganito lang talaga ang hirap kapag kailangan niyang magpaalam. 

"Salamat sa pag-ampon sa akin, Samu, Ji," Tinapunan niya ng tingin ang lalaki sa kabilang gilid, "Sakusa. Mauna na ako, mag-ingat kayo palagi. Samu, tatawag ako 'pag nasundo na ako bukas."

  
  
  


Lumabas na si Atsumu sa gate, nag-aabang ng tricycle. Wala nang pipigil. Tapos na ang panahon ng pag-iisip.

  
  
  


_Alam na niya ang sagot._

  
  
  


//

  
  
  


_"Atsumu may bisita ka. Nasa Patio ng simbahan. Si Sakusa raw. Baka sakaling gusto mong mag-usap kayo bago namin ikaw ihatid sa retreat kinabukasan."_

_"Sige po, Sister. Maraming salamat po."_

  
  
  


Nakaupo si Kiyoomi sa may isa sa bangko ng kapilya. Tumatahip ang dibdib sa kaba, sa takot, sa pag-asa kung maaari pa ba silang mag-usap ni Atsumu.

Ang duwag niya. Hindi man lang niya ito pinigilan kanina para makapag-usap. Dalawang linggo silang nasa iisang bubong ngunit hindi niya maibukas ang labi para humingi man lang ng tawad.

  
  


Gulong-gulo ang isip ni Kiyoomi. May parte sa kanyang naniniwalang hindi na siya deserving sa kahit ano galing dito. Ang contradicting na gusto ni Kiyoomi ng isa pang pagkakataon para ituwid ang mali niya pero hindi niya alam kung paano hihingi ng tawad na hindi jina-justify ang mga kakulangan niya noon.

  
  


"Kiyo–Sakusa, magandang gabi. Gusto mong makipag-usap? Nag-abala ka pa. Sana bago na lang ako umalis kanina sa bahay? Gabing-gabi na."

Suot pa rin ni Atsumu ang kulay itim nitong polo na may puti sa gitna ng kuwelyo. Naka-itim itong slacks at tila inaasar si Kiyoomi ng krus na kwintas sa leeg nito.

  
  


_Sakusa._

  
  


_Hindi Kiyoomi. Hindi Omi. Hindi irog._

  
  


_Sakusa._

  
  
  


"May mga bagay lang akong gustong sabihin kung may oras ka pa. Hindi naman masyadong matagal 'to. Alam ko dapat noong mga nakaraang linggo ko pa nasabi kaso hindi ako makahanap ng tiyempo kasi baka makagulo ako. Retreat mo na bukas?"

Ngumiti ito at dumiretso ng tingin sa altar, "Oo. Bago magsimula ang bagong academic year. 4th year na ako, ang bilis. 'Lika, maupo tayo sa bandang harap."

Gustong hawakan ni Kiyoomi ang nakabiting kamay nito sa pagitan nila, gusto niyang damhin kung kasing lambot pa ba iyon ng dati.

  
  


"Anong atin, Sakusa?"

  
  


"Hindi ko alam," Sambit ni Kiyoomi, nanginginig ang tinig. Ilang taon niyang kabisado ang sasabihin. Na kailangan niya munang humingi ng tawad kay Atsumu pero paano niya gagawin kung hindi mapatawad ni Kiyoomi ang sarili dahil kahit saang anggulo siya ang mali.

  
  


Siya ang nagdala sa sarili sa katangahang ito. 

"Hindi ko alam kung bakit ako nandito ngayon. Sabi ko hindi na kita dapat ginugulo pero pagkakita ko pa lang sa 'yo noong bagong balik ka, gustong-gusto kitang yakapin. Pero naalala ko, hindi ka na pala akin. Wala namang may ibang nagmamay-ari sa iyo pero mahirap palang kalaban ang Diyos sa puso mo."

Hinayaan ni Kiyoomi na tumulo ang luha, naririnig niya ang paghinga ni Atsumu sa tabi niya ngunit wala siyang lakas na titigan ito kaya itinuon niya ang mata sa namamawis na kamay at sa altar na sumasayaw ang kulay.

"Hindi na kita puwedeng hawakan, hindi na kita puwedeng halikan. Hindi kita puwedeng suyuin kasi mali. May iba ka nang bokasyon, Atsumu. Habang ako nandito, nagbabakasali na baka mabago ko 'yung isip mo kahit mali."

Nakarinig siya ng mahinang pagsinghot at isang mahanging pagtawa, "Sinabi ko naman sa iyo noon, Kiyoomi. Kung maghihiwalay tayo, wala naman akong balak humanap ng iba. Kaya ito, sa seminaryo ako pumunta."

"May tanong ako, Tsumu. Minsan ba hindi ka man lang nagtanong kay Osamu kung anong totoong nangyari sa akin? Ang daming beses kong sinubukang puntahan ang seminaryo mo. Nagdadasal sa simbahan malapit doon, umaasang magkikita tayo. Pero ang sabi, huwag kitang guluhin at tama naman ang kakambal mo."

Hindi na alam ni Kiyoomi ang sinasabi niya, ang ginagawa niya. Ayaw na ayaw niyang umiyak noon pero ngayon ay desperado na siyang malaman ni Atsumu lahat.

"Pareho lang naman tayong nahirapan, Atsumu. Pero wala ka na noong handa na akong magpaliwanag, noong handa na akong kausapin ka. Kasi kahit minsan hindi naman kita iniwan," Huminga si Kiyoomi, nilamanan ng hangin ang baga niya, "Bumitaw ako dahil natakot ako. Natakot ako na baka madismaya ka sa akin…"

  
  


Doon niya binuhos lahat. Sinabi na kaya siya nawalang bigla sa ere ay dahil nawalan ng trabaho ang Tatay ni Kiyoomi noong nag-aaral siya sa Maynila at nabuntis ang Ate niya.

Kinailangan niyang tumigil ng pag-aaral pansamantala hanggang sa sinubukan niyang pagsabayin ang pag-aaral at pagtatrabaho makatulong lang sa pamilya.

"Hindi ko 'to sinabi sa iyo noon kasi alam kong umaasa kang mabilis akong babalik. At ayaw kong biguin ka, Atsumu."

"Wala na sa akin 'yon, Kiyoomi. Pinatawad na kita. Sana pinatawad mo na rin ang sarili mo. Wala mamang may kagustuhan na gano'n ang kahinatnan natin. Nalulungkot akong marinig ngayon na parang hindi ka nagtiwala sa akin noong mga panahong tayo pa."

Humikbi si Kiyoomi, masakit malaman na wala na ito lahat para kay Atsumu habang para sa kanya ay kinukutkot niya ang sugat ng nakaraan na hindi kailanman naghilom.

"Gusto mong malaman kung anong tingin ko sa nangyari noon, Kiyoomi? Hindi ka takot sa magiging tingin ko sa 'yo. Hindi ka natakot para sa atin. Takot ka para sa sarili mo. Kasi alam mong 'yung pagmamahal ko, kahit mahirap ako, hindi ako maghahangad ng kahit ano sa iyo. Ah. Hindi mo man lang inisip na halos mawala ako sa sarili ko sa pag-aalala ko sa iyo. Ni sulat wala man lang. Alam mo kahit walang paliwanag noon, isang _sorry_ at _I love you_ mo lang, okay na sa akin."

Pagod na siya, alam ni Kiyoomi na isa itong losing battle. Para siyang nakikipag-usap sa pader. Hindi na niya kayang baguhin ang pirming isip ni Atsumu ngayon. Pero sasagarin na niya, uubusin na niya ang sarili at itataya ang lahat.

"Sinubukan kang kausapin ni Mama noon, pero sabi niya hindi ka na dumadaan sa bahay, kaya nawalan na ng pagkakataon." 

Kumibit-balikat si Kiyoomi at pinahid ang pisngi. Napakahirap sa kanyang sabihin ito lahat, "Ilang beses kong sinubukan na umuwi na lang sa probinsya noon, puntahan ka kasi hirap na hirap na ako. Kaya lang, Atsumu, natakot ako. Kasi alam kong kapag nakita kita hindi ko na kakayanin pang bumalik ng Maynila."

Kumapit si Kiyoomi sa mga daliri niya, wala nang kamay na magpapatahan sa kanya dahil wala na siyang karapatang hawakan ni dulo ng kuko ni Atsumu, "Gusto ko sana pagbalik ko masabi ko sa 'yo na na-late man ako, at least natupad ko 'yung mga pangako ko para sa atin. Walang araw na hindi kita inisip, Atsumu. Araw-araw akong nagdadasal na sana okay ka lang. At 'yong bagay na 'yon kapag naiisip ko, pakiramdam ko kaya ko na ulit harapin 'yung bukas."

  
  


Tumagilid si Kiyoomi at tiningnan si Atsumu, tumutulo lang din ang luha nito sa pisngi habang nananatiling walang imik. Pero alam naman ni Kiyoomi na nahuli siya ng dating. Isang taong walang nagsabi sa kanya, isang taong nanatiling tikom ang bibig ng tao.

Halos mabaliw siya kaiisip, kahahanap kung nasaan nga ba si Atsumu. Galit na galit kay Kiyoomi ang mga Miya at hindi niya masisisi ang mga ito.

"Hanggang sa si Osamu na 'yung magsabi sa akin at doon din ako nagpaliwanag. Nakiusap siya na huwag na kitang guluhin. Ibigay ko na raw sa iyo 'yon, Tsumu, at naisip ko, ang daming bagay na 'yung kinuha sa akin bakit kailangan pati ikaw kasama doon?"

Nabasag ang tinig ni Kiyoomi, dinig na dinig sa tahimik na simbahan ang hagulgol niya, "Ang akin lang naman, Atsumu, baka naman puwede pa. Baka puwedeng ako naman 'yung magmakaawa ngayon sa 'yo."

Wala na siyang makita kundi luhang mabilis na pumapatak sa sahig, bawat pagtulo ay katumbas ng isang panalangin na sana. _Sana ibigay ng Diyos si Atsumu sa kanya._

"Sabi ni Motoya sa akin, kahit si Keiji, kapag daw iniwan ng seminarista ang buhay niya sa seminaryo dahil nagmahal siya ng iba, kung sino raw 'yung minahal ng seminarista ay masusunog na ang kaluluwa sa impyerno."

Tumawa ng pagak si Kiyoomi, hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Atsumu at pakiramdam niya ay wala naman nang mangyayari pagkatapos nito, "Pero araw-araw pakiramdam ko sinusunog na ako sa impyerno noong iwanan kita at hindi ako nakapagpaliwanag. Alam kong masakit 'to para sa iyo pero mas matindi 'yung nararamdaman ko kasi alam kong ito na ang huling pagkakataon na makakausap kita. Atsumu, hindi ko alam kung babalik ka pa o baka pagbalik mo, hindi ka na talaga puwedeng maging akin."

Naramdaman ni Kiyoomi ang pagtayo ni Atsumu sa upuan at napaangat siya ng tingin. Nanghahapdi na ang mata niya sa luha, nananakit na ang lalamunan sa tindi ng mga iyak at hikbi niya.

Ang dami nang nagbago, mula sa itsura ni Atsumu at sa kulay ng buhok nito. Pati tindig ay kagalang-galang na. Nakatayo ito malapit sa altar na para bang dito na talaga nababagay ang dati niyang nobyo.

"Ano bang kailangan kong gawin, Atsumu? Bigyan mo naman ako ng pagkakataon, ng kahit ano. Kailangan ko bang lumuhod?"

Hindi napigilan ni Kiyoomi ang katawan, lumaglag ang tuhod niya sa sahig at kumapit siya sa paanan ni Atsumu. Hibang na sa pagkakataong ito ay umapaw ang damdamin dahil sampung taon niyang ni hindi man nahawakan o nayakap si Atsumu.

Hindi niya magawa dahil bawal, dahil mali. Dahil mahirap kalabanin ang Diyos. 

"Hindi na bago 'to sa akin, Atsumu. Kasi apat na taon ko na 'tong ginagawa. Bawat hapon sa iba't-ibang simbahan, mula pintuan hanggang altar, paluhod kong nilalakad dahil baka sakaling sa bawat pagdarasal ko, marinig ng Diyos at ibalik ka niya sa akin."

  
  


Wala nang pakialam si Kiyoomi kung tahasan niyang kinalaban ang Diyos ngayon. Wala nang iba pang sasabihin kung kailangan niyang pumunta sa impyerno kapalit ang kaunting oras na mahawakan man lang si Atsumu, mayakap man lang niya ito ulit.

"Sampung taon na akong naghihintay, Atsumu. Sampung taon na akong nangungulila sa iyo. Hindi ko na alam kung ano pang dapat kong gawin. Patawarin mo ako. _I'm sorry, Tsumu_."

At nang itayo siya ni Atsumu, nang saglit na magdaop ang mga palad nila ay natikman niya ang langit pansamantala.

"Wala ka namang kailangang gawin, Kiyoomi. Isang sorry lang sana okay na eh. Hindi mo naman kailangang lumuhod Tama na. Tumahan ka na. Hindi ka dapat nagmamakaawa sa akin kasi kahit anong mangyari, itutuloy ko na 'to. Hindi mababago ng mga paliwanag mo ang tatlong taong binuno ko sa seminaryo."

Pakiramdam ni Kiyoomi ay permanente na siyang namatay. Buhay pa siya ngunit nakalibing na ang puso niyang nadurog sa kamay ni Atsumu.

"'Yung sorry sana na hindi mo kailangang idahilan ang mga pagkakamali mo. 'Yung sorry na hindi sarili ang inisiip mo kasi ang selfish, Kiyoomi. Nakakapagod. Ang hirap. Inubos mo ako noon, umaasa ka bang tatakbo ako pabalik sa 'yo? Tama na."

  
  


_Mas masakit pala kapag galing sa taong mahal mo ang mga salitang kinatatakutan mong marinig._

_Tama._

_Makasarili ang pagmamahal ni Kiyoomi._

  
  


_Sarili lang ang inisip. Puso lang niya ang isinaalang-alang at hindi na nag-isip pa na nasaktan niya ang lalaking pinakamamahal niya._

  
  
  


Tumango siya at nirespeto ang desisyon ni Atsumu. "Hindi naman kita pinipilit, Atsumu. Sinabi ko lang 'yung mga bagay na kailangan mong malaman at wala akong pinagsisisihang nasaktan ako ngayon. Wala naman na akong magagawa, hindi ko na hawak ang puso mo, Atsumu."

Pinahid na ni Kiyoomi ang luha at magaang ngumiti. Tinitigan niya ang mukha ng lalaking matagal na niyang minahal at baka huli na rin niyang iibigin, "Pero kung sakaling malito ka. Sorry hindi ko dapat sinabi 'to," Pagak siyang tumawa, "Sakali mang magdesisyon kang lumabas ng seminaryo, nandito ako palagi. Hihintayin kita. Mamahalin kita. Wala, gano'n na nga lang siguro ang gagawin ko."

Tumango lang din si Atsumu sa kanya at sinuklian siya ng ngiti, "Salamat sa oras mo, Kiyoomi. Maraming salamat din sa paliwanag mo. Alagaan mo sina Samu, Keiji at mga pamangkin ko."

"Pasensya ka na kung naistorbo kita. Alam kong retreat niyo na bukas. Mag-iingat ka na lang, Tsumu. Gusto ko lang ulit sabihin dahil baka wala nang pagkakataon sa susunod," Sumagap si Kiyoomi ng hangin, "Atsumu, mahal, irog ko, hindi ako tumigil na mahalin ka. Sana mapatawad mo ako. Mahal na mahal kita hanggang ngayon. Palagi. Sana hindi mo malimutan."

  
  


At saka siya tumalikod, tumingin nang lampasan sa krus at tinanggap ni Kiyoomi ang pagkatalo niya. Hindi na siya naghintay ng sagot dahil wala rin naman siyang makukuha. Umalog ang mga balikat habang papalabas ng simbahan.

  
  


Hanggang sa huling pagtapak ng paa niya, alam niyang lumabas na rin siya sa buhay ni Atsumu.

Hindi na niya teritoryo ito dahil wala na siyang puwang pa sa puso ng taong inialay na ang sarili sa Diyos.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Tulala si Atsumu, maagang gumayak dahil wala rin siyang tulog sa buong magdamag. Pinagnilayan niya ang salita ng Diyos. Inisip na maayos ang grado niya sa seminaryo, lahat ng internal factors ay maayos din hanggang sa malimutan niyang ang buhay niya ay panahon na puro paghahanap ng sagot.

Kailan ba siya nagtanong? Kailan ba nagsimula ang pagdududa niya? Sigurado si Atsumu sa sarili noon. Siguradong magiging pari dahil alam niyang ang patutunguhan ng buhay niya ay ang pagyakap sa bokasyong pinili.

_Isa ba si Kiyoomi sa dahilan? Kinailangan lang ba niyag makita ito at marinig ni Atsumu lahat bago sabihing tapos na siya sa misyon niya?_

Pero alam naman ni Atsumu na hindi si Kiyoomi ang dahilan. Malalim naman ang pagmamahal niya sa Diyos, tumatag at naging maayos ang pananampalataya. Nag-mature sa mga turo ng simbahan ngunit pakiramdam niya ay wala na sila sa parehong pahina ng langit.

Inakala lang niya na kapag maayos lahat, doon pa rin siya dadalhin ng kagustuhan niyang lumimot. Ang tagal na niyang tinitimbang lahat ng bagay. Hanggang sa ngayon pa talaga sumabog sa harap ang katotohanan.

Oo, inaamin naman niya. _Mahal pa rin niya si Kiyoomi._ Pero may preno na. Hindi na dire-diretso. Hindi na 'yung tipong mananagasa siya sa pagmamahal na ito. 

Nagbago na iyon lahat. Ngunit hindi sapat na dahilan si Kiyoomi para bitawan lahat.

_Hindi na magiging sapat para talikuran niya ang lahat._

  
  


Pero tama si Samu. Pumasok siya na hindi solid ang paninindigan niya, ang dahilan ng pagseseminaryo niya ay mali. Naka-sentro iyon sa paglimot, sa paghahanap ng pupuno sa kakulangan niya, kaya naman hirap na hirap siyang mag-isip ngayon kung paano aahon at babalik.

Kung paano pakikinggan ang sinasabi ng Diyos na kailangan na niyang lumabas dahil hindi ito ang calling ni Atsumu.

Mas lalo siyang masasaktan kung ipipilit niya.

  
  
  


"Bro. Atsu, kumusta ka? Kumusta ang pamilya mo? May problema ka ba? Mukhang puyat ka?"

Tumawa si Atsumu, hindi alam kung paano ipagtatapat ang takot at agam-agam niya.

"Brother Shin, maayos naman. Ang tapang ng bunso nila Osamu, hindi man lang umiyak sa simbahan."

Ngumiti si Shinsuke sa kanya, "Mabuti kung gano'n. Oh, e 'yung dahilan ng pagpasok mo ng seminaryo nakausap mo na ba?"

Tumango siya at suminghot, "Parang kailangan ko nang kausapin si Fr. Ren at si Bishop Mon mamaya. Shin, hindi ko na yata kayang ituloy."

  
  


"Kahit anong plano ng Panginoon, naniniwala akong alam mo kung saan ka pupunta, Atsu. Dasal lang. At discernment."

  
  
  


May bigat sa dibdib ni Atsumu habang gumagawa ng 15 pages reflection nila para sa isang linggo nilang pananatili sa Retreat. Nakilala pa rin naman niya ang sarili. Iniisip niyang baka jitters lang ito dahil papalapit na ang 4th year niya bilang seminarista ngunit pilit niyang sinusubukang itimo sa utak na gusto niyang maging pari.

  
  


Subalit kahit anong biling sa kama, kahit anong luha niya sa Panginoon ay sinasagot lang nito sa kanya na kailangan na niyang lumabas at hanapin ang totoong kabuluhan ng buhay niya.

Kaya nga nang isa siya sa mga unang nakapagpasa ng write-up niya ay mukhang alam na ng spiritual adviser ang desisyon niya.

"Matatapos na ang retreat natin bukas, Atsu. Babalik na tayo sa seminaryo. Kailangan mo ba ng kausap?"

  
  


Doon pinakawalan ni Atsumu ang luha habang mahigpit ang kapit sa rosaryo na una niyang natanggap sa first retreat nila na gawa ng isang ulilang bata.

"Father, alam kong alam mo po 'yung pinagdaanan ko noong simula pero tinanggap pa rin ako ng order niyo. Halos ilang buwan ko na pong iniisip baka lang naman kinakabahan ako o jitters pero masakit na ang tinuturo ng Panginoon ngayon ay lumabas ako."

  
  


"Kapag nanggaling na sa Maykapal ang sagot, walang kahit sino ang maaaring bumali niyon. Kahit ipilit natin, Atsu, kung hindi kalooban ng Diyos hindi 'yan masusunod. Puwede ka pa rin namang maglingkod kahit hindi na sa simbahan. Pakinggan mo pa rin ang tinig Niya kahit hindi na sa priesthood ang patutunguhan mo."

Humugot ng hangin si Atsumu at ang lahat ng bigat sa dibdib niya ay biglaang nawala. Pakiramdam niya ay nagkaroon na ng linaw ang isip niya at nakangiti ang langit sa kanya ngayon.

  
  
  
  


"Ipagdadasal ka namin, Atsu. Sa anumang daang tatahakin mo. We wish you well at kung tatawagin ka muli ng Panginoon, tatanggapin ka namin palagi dito."

Pinisil ni Atsumu ang nakalahad na kamay ng Obispo sa kanya, "Maraming salamat, Bishop Mon. Hindi po ako makakalimot. Binago ako ng paglilingkod ko sa Panginoon, hindi man ho ako nakarating sa dulo."

Dinampot ni Atsumu ang bag niya at bagaheng iuuwi niya sa bahay nila Osamu. Kinausap muna niya ang kapatid, hindi pa sinasabi ang permanenteng pag-alis ni Atsumu sa seminaryo.

Sinabi rin ng mga ito na noong pag-alis niya ay naghakot na rin si Kiyoomi ng gamit at lumipat ng tutuluyang mas malapit sa opisina ng lalaki dahil na-promote raw ito.

  
  


Gusto ni Atsumu na kausapin si Samu pati na buong pamilya nila bago siya umuwi sa probinsya at harapin ang maliit na Barrio nila. Alam niyang ang sitsit doon ay kakalat agad na lumabas siya ng seminaryo. 

O baka isipin na lumabas siya dahil nagmahal siya bagay na huli sa mga rason niya kung bakit niya iniwan ang pagpapari.

_Hindi para kanino man. Ang paglisan niya ay para sa kalinawan at kaginhawaan ng sarili._

  
  


"Lumabas ka ng seminaryo? Hindi ka na babalik?"

Nag-a-unpack si Atsumu ng mga gamit niya at magaan ang ngiti habang inilalagay sa matagal nang nabakanteng aparador sa kuwarto niya sa apartment nila Osamu.

"Hindi na."

"K-Kuya? Hindi ba parang biglaan? Hindi ka ba nalilito? May nangyari ba?"

Itinupi ni Atsumu ang eco bag na bitbit at hinarap si Osamu na mukhang iiyak na naman. Kinusot niya ang buhok nito at inakbayan, "Ikaw kamo ang laki mo na pero iyakin ka pa rin. Walang nangyari. Nakipag-break na si Lord sa akin, wala na kami sa same page. Kahit anong gawin ko, hindi Niya na ako tatawagin."

Hindi na nagulat si Atsumu nang umiyak si Osamu at niyakap siya. Nanubig na rin ang mata niya habang hinahaplos ang likod nito. Mahirap para sa kanilang magkambal na maglayo.

"Dito ka na ulit? Bubuwisitin mo na kami ni Keiji?"

Sinapak niya ito sa likod, "Loko! Oo, dito na ako ulit. Uuwi ako sa probinsya kapag okay na lahat. Tinawagan ko si Nanay at Tatay bago ako lumabas. Okay naman sa kanila. Walang problema. Marami pa akong kailangang ayusin, Samu. Kaya laking pasalamat ko at nandito na ako ulit. Kailangan kong maghilom at harapin lahat bago 'ko magsimula ng bagong buhay."

"At hahanap ng bagong pag-ibig?"

  
  


Umiling si Atsumu, may ngiti sa labi, "Hihintaying maging maayos ang dating pag-ibig. Hihintayin na maging deserving sa isa't isa. Hinihintay na matutong magpatawad at umunawa."

  
  


"Kagaya ng pagmamahal ng Diyos?" Nakangiting tanong ni Osamu sa kanya.

  
  


_Kagaya ng pagmamahal ng Diyos._

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**_Tatlong buwan ang matuling lilipas…_ **

  
  
  


"Maraming salamat sa pagdating mo, Kiyoomi. Sana hindi kita naabala."

Sa may parke malapit sa isang simbahan pinili ni Atsumu na ayain si Kiyoomi na mag-usap. Alam kasi niyang hindi naging maganda ang huli nilang pag-uusap. Puno iyon ng maraming emosyon, ng desperasyon kaya hindi niya nasabi ang mga nakabaon sa puso niya.

"Linggo naman, Atsumu. Dito rin naman ako nagsisimba. Alam mo bang s-sinusubukan ko ngayong maging aktibo sa simbahan?"

Namula ang pisngi ng lalaking kaharap. May bakas pa rin ng kalungkutan sa mata ni Kiyoomi ngunit hindi na ito kagaya ng nakaraan. Na hindi man lang masalubong ang titig niya at hindi makapagsalita nang hindi umiiyak.

"May iba ka pa bang pinagkakaabalahan?" Magaang tanong niya kay Kiyoomi, habang tinitingnan niya ito ay nakokompirma ni Atsumu na kaya na niyang mabuhay na hindi lang dito umiikot ang buhay niya.

Sa loob ng sampung taon, ngayon lang siya naliwanagan na hindi pala dapat na iaasa sa iisang tao ang kaligayahan mo. Hindi pwedeng gawing sentro ng buhay ang pagmamahal mo, bagay na ginawa ni Atsumu nang walang pag-aalinlangan noon kaya naman naubos siya nang tuluyan.

"Wala naman. Maliit lang ang unit ko kaya kung may kasama man ako, mga nabili ko lang na houseplants 'yon. Tapos kapag weekends, dito ako sa simbahan. Mahirap pa rin sa akin, Atsumu, pero sinusubukan kong maging okay. Ang dami kong issues sa buhay ko, toxic, magulo, I even manipulated you sa simbahan noong huli tayong nag-usap."

  
  


Maaliwalas ang bukas ng mukha ni Kiyoomi, may sakit pa rin sa dibdib ni Atsumu ngunit hindi na iyon kagaya ng dati.

"Kaya nga ako nandito ngayon, Kiyoomi. Pag-uusapan natin 'yon kung ready ka na at kung ayos lang sa iyo? Puwede bang ako naman ang magsalita ngayon?"

"Hindi mo na kailangan magpaalam, Tsumu. Handa na akong makinig."

Ngumiti si Atsumu at kinuha ang kamay ni Kiyoomi, "Nasaktan mo ako. Sinaktan mo ako sa loob ng anim na taon na wala akong narinig kahit ano sa 'yo. Oo, nahirapan ka sa Maynila pero mas nahirapan ako kahihintay. Kiyoomi, ang nasa isip ko noon e sana buhay ka pa. Kasi kung may nangyaring masama sa iyo hindi ko mapapatawad ang sarili ko na hindi kita hinanap sa Maynila."

Pinaglaruan niya ang mga daliri na ito, mga daliring matagal niya nang gustong hawakan ngunit hindi niya ito kukuhanin ngayon dahil alam ni Atsumu na madudurog pa sila pareho ng marupok na pagmamahal na mayroon sa puso nila.

"Hindi kita hinanap kasi hindi mo naman ako inisip. Hanggang ngayon uulitin ko sa iyo, Kiyoomi, natakot ka para sa sarili mo. Nilamon ka ng pangarap mo at hindi kita masisi pero sana naalala mong may naghihintay sa 'yo. Iniisip ka palagi. Baka nga pareho lang tayo ng dasal noon pero sana mas nagtiwala ka sa akin. Na sana sinandalan mo ako kasi mahal kita e, papasanin ko ang bigat na bitbit mo noon."

Humikbi ang lalaking kaharap ni Atsumu at pumisil nang mas mahigpit sa kamay niya, "At iyon ang pinagsisisihan ko hanggang ngayon, Tsumu. Sabi mo sa akin, patawarin ko ang sarili ko. Mahirap pala 'yon. Lalo na kapag naiisip kong ako ang tunay na may kasalanan kung bakit tayo nagkawalaan. Ako ang unang bumitaw kahit alam kong nariyan ka para saluhin ako noon."

Kinuskos niya ang pisngi ni Kiyoomi kahit puno na rin ng luha ang buong mukha ni Atsumu, "Pero kagaya ng sabi ko, hindi ako nandito para manumbat o ano. Nandito ako para patawarin ka. Ewan ko, para maibaon ko na ang masasakit na alaala natin? Kasi sa kabila ng lahat, Kiyoomi, ikaw lang naman ang minahal ko sunod sa Diyos. Kagaya ng desisyon ko noon, hindi dahil may pagmamahal pa tayo sa isa't isa ay para akong tuta na tatakbo sa iyo? Hindi na ako gano'n."

  
  


At para kay Kiyoomi, mas madali nang tanggapin ito lalo na't magaan na sa loob niya lahat. Hindi na siya umaasa, hindi na ipipilit. Alam niyang hindi na si Atsumu ang _Atsumu niya noon._ Hindi na niya ito pagmamay-ari.

Kahit kailan naman ay hindi mo pag-aari ang isang tao. Mahal mo lang sila kaya gusto mo silang angkinin. Mahirap patawarin ang sarili pero mas mahirap na magmahal kung hindi mo pagbibigyan ang sarili mong makaramdam.

Na ikaw naman ang mauuna. Na mahalin ang pagkatao mo upang malaman kung anong minahal ng tao sa iyo.

  
  


"Hindi ko naman ipipilit, isa pa, nasa seminaryo ka pa ba di ba? Wala naman talaga akong mapapala. Para lang ako nakikipagsuntukan sa pader. Diyos ang babanggain ko, Atsumu. Hindi ko na kaya 'yon. Hindi ko deserve ang pagmamahal mo kung ganito pa rin ako."

Tumawa si Atsumu, hindi pa rin niya nasasabi kay Kiyoomi na lumisan na siya sa serbisyo. Huli na 'yon sa prayoridad niya. Pagkatapos niyang makausap nang masinsinan ang pamilya ay pinili ni Atsumu na mag-aral ulit at magturo, ibahagi kung anong bagay ang natutunan niya sa simbahan noon.

Bitbit niya iyon sa puso, naniniwalang kung may babalik na pag-ibig ay dapat kawangis iyon ng pagmamahal ng Diyos.

  
  


_At umaasang sa tamang oras ay ituro ng langit na si Kiyoomi pa rin ang sagot. O kung hindi man, ang gusto lang ni Atsumu ay maging masaya na sila pati ang mga puso nila._

  
  


"Lumabas na ako sa seminaryo. Tatlong buwan na rin. Nagtuturo ako ngayon sa senior high school. Masaya naman ako, nagiging klaro na baka dito talaga ako gusto ni Lord."

Tumikhim si Kiyoomi at naramdaman ni Atsumu ang pagbilis ng pulso nito sa kamay nilang magkahawak pa rin.

"Alam kong hindi na ako deserving sa kahit ano, Atsumu pero sinusubukan ko nang maging mabuting tao ngayon. Sinusubukan na mas magtiwala. Lumayo na rin ako sa mga bagay na makapagpapaalala ng nakaraan nating dalawa. Nakikipag-usap na rin ako nang mas maayos sa pamilya ko bago ako mag-try na lumabas sa comfort ng mundo ko."

Tumango si Atsumu, "Gawin mo para sa sarili mo. Hindi para sa akin, hindi kahit kanino. Dahil baliktarin man natin ang mundo, Kiyoomi, matagal na kitang pinatawad. Gusto ko lang ilatag sa 'yo ang nararamdaman ko. Hindi kasi ako sigurado na hindi mo na uulitin ang nangyari noon, kapag ba binuksan ko ang sarili ko sa iyo at nahirapan ka o ako, anong kasiguraduhan na hindi ka na tatakbo kapag natakot ka?"

Hindi nakaimik ang dating kasintahan at ngumiti si Atsumu maya-maya ay gumuhit din ang kiming ngiti sa labi ni Kiyoomi, "'Di ba? Kailangan kong ibalik ang tiwala sa sarili ko bago kita pagkatiwalaan. Kailangan mong mahalin ang sarili mo, Omi, bago mo sabihin na mahal mo pa rin ako. Baka kasi mahal na lang natin 'yung dating tayo pero mawawasak lang kapag hindi na solid ang pundasyon natin."

Masakit para kay Atsumu ang mga sinasabi niya. Pero kung ipipilit ang hindi pa hinog, para lang silang tangang iikot sa dating mga pagkakamali.

"Sa ngayon, sarili muna natin ang unahin natin, Kiyoomi. Gagawin ko ang mga gusto ko, gawin mo rin ang mga bagay na tingin mo magpapasaya sa iyo. Sampung taon tayong umikot sa isa't isa. Gusto ko lang magsimula ng totoong bagong buhay."

  
  


"Nalunod tayo, Atsumu. Sa huling pagkakataon, gusto kong humingi ng patawad. Binigo ko ang sarili ko kaiisip na puro ako na lang. Hindi ko nakita noon na kailangan mo ako. I'm sorry, Atsumu. Tama ka, hindi ako magso-sorry na maraming dahilang kailangan kong pagtakpan. Gusto kong mag-sorry lang sa iyo sa lahat ng bagay, sa sakit. Mas inisip ko ang sarili ko kaysa sa iyo."

"At pinatawad na kita, Omi. Matagal na. Kaya sana patawarin mo na rin ang sarili mo, alisin na natin lahat ng nakasakit sa ating dalawa noon. Iwanan na natin lahat."

  
  


Tumigil na ang lalaki sa pag-iyak ngunit mababakas pa rin sa pisngi nito ang mga luha. "Pero babaunin ko pa rin ang pagmamahal ko para sa iyo, Atsumu. Iingatan ko, aalagaan ko. Pag-aaralan kong patawarin ang sarili ko. At kapag puwede na, kung puwede pa, _puwede bang mahalin kita ulit?"_

Huminga nang malalim si Atsumu at hinalikan ang palad ni Kiyoomi.

_"Mahalin muna natin ang sarili natin, Omi. Bago subukin ulit na mahalin ang isa't isa."_

Tumango si Kiyoomi at ngumiti sa kanya, "Atsumu, puwede ba kita yakapin? Kahit sandali lang?"

Ibinukas ni Atsumu ang bisig, at saka walang pag-aalinlangang yinakap si Kiyoomi. Lumabas ang mga hikbi nila, ang mga luha, humigpit ang mga braso dahil yakap na muli na nila ang isa't isa.

Sa pamamagitan ng init ng nagmumula sa magkapulupot na katawan ay naging daan iyon upang ihatid ang pagpapatawad, ang paghingi ng patawad. Ang pagbuhos ng dating mga pagsisisi at ang pagmamahal na nakalaan pa rin sa mga puso nila kapag naging handa na muling umibig.

Pinahid ni Kiyoomi ang luha ni Atsumu at matamis na ngumiti sa kanya, "Salamat, Tsumu. Salamat. Sige na, baka gabihin ka pa ng uwi. Mauna na ako."

"Salamat din, Omi. Alam mo kung saan ako makikita kapag maayos na ang lahat."

  
  


Tumalikod na sila pareho, iba ang daan pauwi ngunit iisa lang tutuluyan. Ito ang nag-aabang na mas magandang bukas para sa kanila. Magaan na ang dibdib kahit may mga salitang nakabitin sa mga labing pigil ang anumang dudulas na salita. Mahirap ibato ang mga damdamin lalo na kung hindi pa naghihilom ang mga puso.

  
  


"Atsumu, teka lang.

Pigil ni Atsumu ang hininga nang harapin niya si Kiyoomi, basa na naman ang pisngi nito. Matigas talaga ang ulo, iyak pa rin nang iyak.

"Mag-iingat ka pauwi." _Mahal kita._

  
  


"Ikaw din, Omi. Ingat." _Matutunan din kitang mahalin ulit._

  
  


Tuluyan na silang naghiwalay ng landas kasama ang piping pangakong pinanghahawakan nilang dalawa.

  
  


_Iibig lang kapag handa na muli._

_Iibig lang kapag buo na._

  
  


_Kapag mahal na muli ang sarili at kaya nang yakapin ang piraso ng puso at pagkatao nila._

  
  
  


* * *

**Epilogue:**

  
  
  


**_Makalipas ang dalawang taon._ **

  
  


"Atsumu, bumangon ka na riyan! Birthday ng apo ni Mameng. 7th birthday no'ng bata, ikaw ang prayer leader. Nakakahiya kung hindi ka pupunta!"

Tinakpan ni Atsumu ang tainga at sumubsob sa unan bago nagkulubong muli ng kumot. Ito talaga ang ayaw niya pagbalik sa Barrio. Simula nang malaman na hindi na niya tinuloy ang pagpapari ay kabi-kabilaang birthday ang pinupuntahan ni Atsumu para maging taga-dasal bago magsimula ang programa.

_"Atsumu! Sasamain ka sa akin kapag hindi ka bumaba rito! Magsisimba pa tayo!"_

Ngumiwi siya bago tumingin sa Krus sa dingding niya, "'Sensya na, Lord. Hindi ako tinatamad sa Iyo ha? Ayaw ko lang magpunta sa birthday ngayon."

Kinakabahan si Atsumu. Pagkatapos ng usapan nila ni Sakusa noon ay hindi na sila nagkita ulit. Hindi na rin nila tinawagan o kinausap ang isa't isa maliban sa maiikling bati kapag _birthday_ nila o kapag _Pasko_. Ngunit liban doon ay inuna talaga nila ang sarili.

At ang apo ng Tita Mameng ay ang pamangkin ni Kiyoomi. Ito ang anak ng Ate ng lalaki. May sabi-sabi na baka uuwi ngayon si Kiyoomi.

Puro tsismis lang naman ang sikat sa Barrio nila. Pinipilit ni Atsumu na hindi magtanong dahil lalapit at lalapit ang tadhana kung handa na sila. 

Sa loob ng dalawang taong paglayo ni Atsumu sa magulong mundo ng siyudad, at pag-una sa sarili ay mas nakilala niya kung sino siya. Mas minahal ang pamilya kasabay ang pagmamahal sa malayo. 

Unti-unti nang nabuo ang pira-pirasong parte ng pagkatao niya.

Basta ang alam niya ay mukhang naglagi si Kiyoomi sa labas ng bansa. Nagso-social work ito at hindi na niya alam ang iba.

Hindi naman ganoon kasabik si Atsumu. Hindi rin naman sila nagkaroon ng verbal na pangakong maghihintay sa isa't isa.

_"Anak ng tipaklong, Atsumu! Hindi ka bababa o bubuhusan kita ng tubig diyan?"_

Bumaba na siya ng kuwarto at yinakap ang nanay niyang mainit ang ulo, "Nanay ang aga naman ng kasungitan. Nagagalit si Lord kapag nakasimangot sa hapag-kainan."

"Mas magagalit ang Diyos kasi pinaghihintay mo ang pagkain!"

Umuwi rin sina Osamu nitong nakaraang buwan lang para mag-proseso ng business permit at nagtayo ng maliit na negosyo sa may plaza. Malalaki na ang pamangkin niya at mana si baby Gino kay Keiji dahil mas tahimik ang bata habang si Masami ay si Atsumu talaga ang idolo.

Ngumiti na lang si Atsumu pagkahugas ng kamay, naupo sa hapag, nanalangin at dumampot ng mainit na pandesal bago iyon isinawsaw sa umuusok na kape.

  
  


_Ito ang kaligayahan ng buhay niya pero sana ay mas maging masaya na siya mamaya._

  
  


Maligaya ang misa ngayong linggo, nakasalubong nila ang ilang kumare at kumpare ng magulang nila habang papunta sa simbahan sa Bayan. Aliw na aliw ang mga ito sa anak ni Osamu at panay ang reto ng mga ito kay Atsumu ng mga anak anak na mga single pa.

"Nako, Aling Loleng! Huwag niyo na hong i-reto si Atsumu. May hinihintay pa po 'yan!"

Siniko niya si Osamu at pulang-pula tuloy ang pisngi niya.

Ngunit sa buong durasyon ng pagsisimba ay kinakabahan talaga si Atsumu dahil pakiramdam niya ay may nakatingin na naman sa kanya. Ayaw naman niyang luminga-linga dahil baka panawan siya ng ulirat kapag tama ang kutob niya.

"Tatay, makikipag-usap lang ako kay Father. Hintayin niyo na po ako."

"Ay sus ko po, Atsumu! Bente-siyete ka na, hindi mo pa rin kayang mag-tric hanggang kina Mameng?"

"Si Tatay naman! Siyempre may kotse sina Samu, gusto kong sumabay," Reklamo niya ngunit napilitan din siyang sumunod na lang. 

Nakipag-kumustahan muna siya sa mga taong naging dahilan kung bakit niya naisipang maglingkod sa Diyos ngayon.

Minsan ay sumasama si Atsumu sa mga outreach program, tumutulong din kapag may mga donation drive. Hindi pa rin siya nakakalimot sa salita ng Diyos.

"Sige na, Atsumu. Mauna na ako. Ikumusta mo ako sa pamilya mo at 'yung offer ko ha? Sana puwede kang magturo tuwing summer lang naman dito sa simbahan."

"Okay po, Father. Salamat po. Ingat po."

  
  


Naupo si Atsumu sa unang pew ng halos wala nang lamang simbahan. Tapos na ang misa sa umaga at sa hapon na ang susunod. Pumikit siya at dinama ang katahimikan ng sagradong lugar na ito.

Hanggang sa hindi niya namalayan na may naupo sa tabi niya. Kinabahan siya dahil kahit tulog siya, kilala ni Atsumu ang bangong iyon.

Dahan-dahan siyang nagmulat ng mata at halos mapugto ang hininga dahil bumungad ang isang lalaking nakangiti sa kanya.

Maaliwalas ang mukha kaysa noong huli nilang pagkikita, kulot pa rin ngunit mas maiksi na ang buhok nito.

_"Irog."_

Kusang dumulas iyon sa dila ni Atsumu at nabulag siya ningning ng mata ni Kiyoomi.

_"Atsumu. Nandito na ako. Buo na rin kagaya mo."_

Tumawa siya kasabay nang pagtulo ng luha. 

"Kulay mais na ulit 'yang buhok mo?"

Kumibit-balikat siya kay Kiyoomi, "Syempre. Ako na 'to ulit."

Nalagot lahat ng hininga sa dibdib ni Atsumu nang dahan-dahang hawakan ang mga kamay niya. Para siyang nilunod ngunit kahit ilubog siya ay nakahinga na muli ang kanyang puso.

"Sa simbahan talaga tayo palaging nagkikita ano? Nagdasal ako, sabi ko kay Lord kung nandito ka ngayon, magpapakita na ako. Mukhang nainip na rin siya at ito na, nandito na ako ulit, Tsumu."

Walang magawa si Atsumu kundi umiyak-tawa habang pinapahiran ni Kiyoomi ang luha niya. Basa na rin ang pisngi nito habang nakatingin sa kanya.

"Ang dami kong ikukwento. Hindi na rin ako ang dating Kiyoomi, mahirap mang paniwalaan pero bagong tao na rin ako, Tsumu. Buo at maayos na at hopefully mas matapang na, mas matibay na para mahalin ka ulit."

Hinila niya si Kiyoomi at dinampi ang labi nila sa isa't isa. Walang gumagalaw, dinadama lang ang putol-putol na paghinga at tinikman ang lasa ng mga luha nila.

Nakita niyang mapula ang tainga ni Kiyoomi at gusto niya itong hapitin upang halikan muli ngunit nakontento na sila sa mahigpit na hawakan ng mga kamay nila.

"Inalagaan ko ang pagmamahal ko sa iyo. Puwede na ba, Atsumu? Puwede na ba kitang mahalin ulit at magsimula tayo ng bago, _mahal ko_?"

Yumakap si Atsumu kay Kiyoomi, ganoon pa rin ang hulma ng katawan nila.

"Hinintay kita. Kahit hindi tayo sigurado. At oo, Kiyoomi. Puwede na. Puwede pa, _irog ko_."

  
  
  
  


Dininig ng langit ang iyak ng puso sa pangalawang pagkakataon.

  
  


Hindi na muling maliligaw.

  
  


Saksi silang dalawa, ang altar at ang Diyos sa gitna nila. Magkahawak kamay nang lumabas ng simbahan.

Basa ang pisngi sa luha ngunit nakaguhit na ang ngiti sa labi, mababakas ang pagmamahal sa pagitan nila. 

  
  


Si Atsumu at Kiyoomi. Si Kiyoomi at Atsumu. Tinadhana. Kumapit sa natitirang sana.

  
  


_Hinding-hindi na mabibigo pa._

  
  
  


_-wakas._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls scream at me in the comments section it gives me motivation to write more. <3 I'd like to know ur thoughts huhuhu. thank you for giving filipino fics a chance :") 
> 
> come shout sakuatsu w me, I'm @_kenmeow at twitter and CC!!! dabugan niyo ako doon. sana nag-enjoy kayo sa fic na ito :")


End file.
